2016 Postponed Cup
The 2016 Postponed Cup will be held in the United States, from November 21 to November 26. It acts as one of the four year-ending BATC cups, along with the 2016 BATC IndyCar Finals, the 2016 Luk Thung Cup for 9 through 19 in the standings after Sonoma and the 2016 Top 8 Standing Cup in the same week. All men's singles player were now allowed to wear the same clothes since it has been 30 days after Bhumibol's death. Notable changes of gear include Pee Saderd's from black Nike shirts to Qiaodan. Even though men's singles tournament continued, the women's singles tournament was cancelled due to the death of Florence Henderson, involved in Bristol Palin of Switzerland's DWTS season 11 cast. In the men's singles tournament, Pee Saderd and Simon Pagenaud will meet in the final for the second consecutive week. Saderd defeated Pagenaud in a match that featured their names starting with nearly the same letter. Qualified players Despite two IndyCar postponements because of rain, all IndyCar drivers in the top 16 in the standings after Sonoma who participated in one of them qualified. In women's singles all seeds qualify expect for Garbiñe Muguruza and Rhea Bergeron, who were forced to withdraw. James Hinchcliffe was replaced by Fennekin again in a 2016 BATC year-ending championship, and Genesect replaced Laurie Hernandez. The top-ranked Czech on the November 7 year-ending WTA ranks, Karolína Plíšková, replaced Garbiñe Muguruza. Caroline Garcia, the top French player on the Nov. 7 year-end ranks, replaced Rhea Bergeron. Pee Saderd earned a main draw wildcard due to the King of Thailand's death that forced his label GMM Grammy to postpone the album releases to at least after the 2016 Swiss Open. Men's singles qualifiers Simon Pagenaud Gilles Marini Will Power Wario Hélio Castroneves Nidoking Josef Newgarden Hines Ward Graham Rahal Venusaur Scott Dixon Aurorus Tony Kanaan Larvesta Juan Pablo Montoya Dragonite Charlie Kimball Ueli Kestenholz Carlos Muñoz Mario Lopez Alexander Rossi Metagross Ryan Hunter-Reay Beedrill Fennekin Cameron Mathison Sébastien Bourdais Beartic Mikhail Aleshin Joey Fatone Marco Andretti Pee Saderd Women's singles qualifiers Gardevoir Caroline Garcia Bindi Irwin Iggy Azalea Genesect Nidoqueen Ina Meschik Caroline Wozniacki Jennifer Lopez Priscilla Presley Vita Semerenko Valj Semerenko Larvesta Weavile Shakira Dragonite Karolína Plíšková Heatran Kelly Monaco Carla Suárez Navarro Princess Peach Princess Daisy Laila Ali Brooke Burke Charvet Pamela Anderson Eugenie Bouchard Olga Fatkulina Beartic Agnieszka Radwańska Joanna Krupa Galvantula Hydreigon Draw Men's singles Seeds Simon Pagenaud (Final) Will Power (Second round, retired) Hélio Castroneves (Semifinals) Josef Newgarden (Quarterfinals) Graham Rahal (Second round, retired) Scott Dixon (Quarterfinals) Tony Kanaan (First round) Juan Pablo Montoya (First round) Finals Simon Pagenaud |RD1-score1-1='6 |RD1-score1-2='6 |RD1-score1-3= |RD1-team2 = Beartic |RD1-score2-1=3 |RD1-score2-2=2 |RD1-score2-3= |RD2-seed1=1 |RD2-team1 = Simon Pagenaud |RD2-score1-1='6 |RD2-score1-2=4 |RD2-score1-3=4 |RD2-seed2=WC |RD2-team2 = 'Pee Saderd |RD2-score2-1=3 |RD2-score2-2='6 |RD2-score2-3='6 |RD1-seed3 = 3 |RD1-team3 = Hélio Castroneves |RD1-score3-1=2 |RD1-score3-2=5 |RD1-score3-3= |RD1-seed4=WC |RD1-team4 = 'Pee Saderd |RD1-score4-1='6 |RD1-score4-2='7 |RD1-score4-3= }} Top Half 'S Pagenaud | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= A Rossi | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=3 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= J Fatone | RD1-score03-1=5 | RD1-score03-2=3 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Nidoking | RD1-score04-1='7 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'M Andretti | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3='6 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= C Mathison | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2=1 | RD1-score06-3=3 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= M Aleshin | RD1-score07-1='77 | RD1-score07-2=5 | RD1-score07-3=3 | RD1-seed08=4 | RD1-team08= 'J Newgarden | RD1-score08-1=63 | RD1-score08-2='7 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=8 | RD1-team09= JP Montoya | RD1-score09-1=4 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3=4 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'M Lopez | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2=3 | RD1-score10-3='6 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Larvesta | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3=4 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Beartic | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=1 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13=Alt | RD1-team13= 'Fennekin | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=3 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= G Marini | RD1-score14-1=2 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3=2 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score15-2='6 | RD1-score15-3=4 | RD1-seed16=5 | RD1-team16= 'G Rahal | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2=1 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'S Pagenaud | RD2-score01-1='7 | RD2-score01-2=3 | RD2-score01-3='7 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Nidoking | RD2-score02-1=5 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3=5 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= M Andretti | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3=1 | RD2-seed04=4 | RD2-team04= 'J Newgarden | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=2 | RD2-score04-3='6 | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= M Lopez | RD2-score05-1=2 | RD2-score05-2=3 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'Beartic | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07=Alt | RD2-team07= 'Fennekin | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3=3 | RD2-seed08=5 | RD2-team08= G Rahal | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2=3 | RD2-score08-3=5r | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'S Pagenaud | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=4 | RD3-team02= J Newgarden | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2=2 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= 'Beartic | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=Alt | RD3-team04= Fennekin | RD3-score04-1=3 | RD3-score04-2=2 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= 'S Pagenaud | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= Beartic | RD4-score02-1=3 | RD4-score02-2=2 | RD4-score02-3= |}} Bottom Half 'S Dixon | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2=5 | RD1-score01-3='6 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= S Bourdais | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score02-2='7 | RD1-score02-3=1 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'Metagross | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= C Muñoz | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score04-2=2 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'H Ward | RD1-score05-1='7 | RD1-score05-2='7 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Dragonite | RD1-score06-1=5 | RD1-score06-2=5 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Wario | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score07-2='7 | RD1-score07-3=3 | RD1-seed08=3 | RD1-team08= 'H Castroneves | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2=5 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=7 | RD1-team09= T Kanaan | RD1-score09-1=3 | RD1-score09-2=1 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'Venusaur | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=WC | RD1-team11= 'P Saderd | RD1-score11-1=0 | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Aurorus | RD1-score12-1=4r | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Beedrill | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=3 | RD1-score13-3=3 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'U Kestenholz | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3='6 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= C Kimball | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2='6 | RD1-score15-3=3 | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'W Power | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2=1 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01=6 | RD2-team01= 'S Dixon | RD2-score01-1=4 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3='6 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Metagross | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3=2 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= H Ward | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2=4 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=3 | RD2-team04= 'H Castroneves | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= Venusaur | RD2-score05-1=0 | RD2-score05-2=0 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06=WC | RD2-team06= 'P Saderd | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'U Kestenholz | RD2-score07-1=2 | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= W Power | RD2-score08-1=0r | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=6 | RD3-team01= S Dixon | RD3-score01-1=3 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3=3 | RD3-seed02=3 | RD3-team02= 'H Castroneves | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-score02-3='6 | RD3-seed03=WC | RD3-team03= 'P Saderd | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= U Kestenholz | RD3-score04-1=2 | RD3-score04-2=1 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=3 | RD4-team01= H Castroneves | RD4-score01-1=2 | RD4-score01-2=5 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=WC | RD4-team02= 'P Saderd | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='7 | RD4-score02-3= |}} Women's Singles Women's singles tournament was cancelled due to the death of Florence Henderson. Seeds 'Gardevoir Bindi Irwin Nidoqueen Ina Meschik Jennifer Lopez Vita Semerenko Larvesta Dragonite Finals Top Half Bottom Half Trivia Category:2016 BATC World Tour